


Boys will be boys

by KaylaBayla9386



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBayla9386/pseuds/KaylaBayla9386
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and renji have always had a love for each other but now ichigo takes the lead in a new exciting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just to clarify, I don't own Bleach though i would love to own Ichigo and Renji for the night.

And this is my first try at this, leave a review or tip if you would like.

 

Renji woke with a start. His vision was blurred from the alcohol. He sat up, "Damn." He growled. It was three in the morning. He looked around. He was on his futon in his bedroom, he rubbed his eyes, he could hear breathing, beside him, facing away was Ichigo. 'Hmm I thought he went to his house.' Renji thought.

He ran his fingers through his fire red hair, 'Eck, I need a shower.' He thought, his hair was stringy and his skin was oily. He was guessing that he was sweating in his sleep. 

Renji looked over at Ichigo, he scanned his friend, he had always admired Ichigo, so young and he had such a beautiful body.

His shoulders were broad and his back was muscular, the way his skin stretched over his muscles was perfect, and his skin had a light tanned glow.

Renji felt his hand reach out, before his mind could process, his fingers were already running down the man's back, getting a small moan from Ichigo.

Renji snapped his hand back, mentally scolding himself for the unintentional touch. 

He had always had a thing for the boy, but he figured that ichigo didn't go that way, besides he had Orihime and Rukia falling all over themselves for him, why would he want Renji?

He sighed, Renji stretched and let his hand rake across Ichigo's back again, another small moan came from him, and Renji could have sworn he heard him whisper "Don't stop." 

Renji's breathing hitched, his pulse spiked, all of his nerves were tingling. He stood only to find that his boxers were straining against the erection that had been caused by Ichigo's moans. 

He ran his hand down to his cock, slowly circling his hand around the base, his knees shook slightly. 

He pumped it a few quick times, his back aching from him arching into his own touch. He watched Ichigo sleep. Ichigo turned over, Renji had a clear view of the boys face. Renji moaned as his cock stiffened at a almost painful angle, he was hard, very hard.

His cock hasn't gotten any attention for months, Renji had been so focused on his diplomacy into being a Captain in the Gotie 13 that he hadn't thought but just recently about sex. And it had only been focused on Ichigo. 

He pumped his cock harder and faster, feeling a heat building in groin, precum was leaking from the tip. He palmed it and spread it on the shaft, slicking it up. He spread his legs more, taking his other hand and softly massaging his balls. 

His breathing had become pants and his body was covered in sweat. He gritted his teeth, 'God I won't last long!' He thought.

About that time he felt the rush of pleasure as his climax hit him hard. He threw his head back biting his lip to keep from screaming as his orgasm kept going and going. His seed splashing at his feet, he pumped his cock faster massaging his balls more and more his orgasm still racking his body.

His knees finally gave and he fell to the floor. Panting, still pumping his still hard cock.

He slowly stood once his body stopped spasming. Going to the bathroom and getting some toilet paper to clean up his mess. 

He cleaned up the puddle, he ran a warm towel across the floor. Pitching the towel into the dirty clothes. He headed for the shower.

                                              ___________________

Ichigo woke, hearing the water running. His body was hot, his pulse was pumping in his ears. He was just starting to remember a strange dream he was having just minutes before. 

He could remember hearing moaning and feeling a hand run along his back. He thought he had heard Renji say his name. 

He sat up. His cock was hard. 'Well then.' Ichigo thought his ears staining to hear when the shower went off. He stood and put on some pants to cover the bulg. He waited at the door, taping his foot. Impatient. 

The door slid open and Renji stepped out. Before he could get a look at Renji he slid in and shut the door, locking it behind him. 

He stripped and started the shower. He didn't care that it was all cold water. He just had to take care of this problem. 

                                                 ___________________

Renji sat down at his table eating his cereal. His body was so relaxed. His mind almost numb from the pleasure he had experienced earlier. 

He ate his last bite and went to the sink to wash the bowl. He went up to his room to grab some socks. He walked past the bathroom to hear moaning and Panting. He stopped in his tracks, listening. 

He heard Ichigo's voice then he heard a groan. 

He couldn't help himself, he slid open the door. What he saw made his breathing stop. Ichigo was leaning against the wall of the shower, his back arched and his hand going at an alarming speed over his cock. 

Just as he was about to slide the door shut he looked back up to see Ichigo staring at him. Still pumping his cock. "Renji... ahhhh." Ichigo moaned. 

Ichigo shut off the shower in a rush. Renji was in a state of shock. This god of a man was naked in front of him, naked and had an erection that would make anyone faint. 

Before Renji could think Ichigo's mouth was crashing onto Renji's making Renji moan. 

Ichigo's hands were roaming over Renji's ass pulling him closer. Renji pulled his shirt off. 

Ichigo kissed the red head's neck,working his way down to his chest. Kissing his tattoos. Licking at one of his nipples making Renji arch into the sensation. 

Ichigo took Renji's pants off. Then his boxers,revealing a beautiful erection. He stood straight again,rubbing their cocks together. Renji bucked his hips, thrusting into the other man's cock. They ground their hips together, feeling the heat grow between them. 

Renji couldn't believe that Ichigo was acting this aggressive, he never thought that he would be in this situation. He was loving every second of this, not wanting it to end. 

Renji walked backwards toward the futon, when his foot his the bed he fell backwards letting ichigo fall on top of him. 

He fumbled with his pillow, searching for his lube. He felt ichigo's hand stop his searching. Renji looked up to see Ichigo dangling it in for of him, smiling. 

"Looking for this?" Ichigo asked playfully. 

Renji rolled his eyes and smiled. His cheeks flushed, he knodded.

Ichigo opened it. The cap popping off and he squirted a bunch on his fingers.  Renji spread his legs, he watched as Ichigo coated his fingers and placed them over his entrance. 

Ichigo looked at Renji for permission. Renji knodded, "Please." He moaned. Ichigo pushed his fingers into Renji's entrance. He held still until Renji knodded for Ichigo to continue. He thrust his fingers in and out. Scissoring him, stretching him. 

Ichigo must have hit Renji's prostate because Renji arched his back and moaned. Balling the covers in his fists. 

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked

Renji knodded and moaned. His body was on fire, his breathing was erratic and his heart was pounding. He needed Ichigo inside him now!

Ichigo rubbed some lube on his cock. Rubbing it down, making sure it was slick as to not hurt Renji. 

He pulled Renji to him and kissed his lips then his neck. He bit down, making Renji cry out. He dug his nails into Renji's back. Hearing him like this was so hot. 

He repositioned himself at Renji's entrance, Renji knodded again. Ichigo pushed inside Renji. "Damn... You are so... ahhh... Tight!" He sighed as he fully entered his lover. Feeling his balls touch Renji's ass. 

"Move please... ahh... You are so big... so good. " Renji said, trying to lift himself so Ichigo could pump in him easier. 

Ichigo moaned. He started to move. And move he did, he slammed into Renji brushing against the man's prostate making Renji cry out. 

He could feel himself giving. The heat in his groin growing. 

Ichigo grabbed Renji's cock and started pumping. 

Renji stiffened, "Ichigo... I'm gonna... ahhh!" His voice failed him as his climax claimed him. He spilled himself all over Ichigo's abs. His entrance clamping down on Ichigo's cock. 

ichigo's back arched feeling his cock being squeezed. He stilled and his climax claimed his body, making him cry out and bite into Renji's shoulder, leaving a mark. 

As they rode out their orgasms they let their lips touch. Kissing and moaning, their breathing mingling along with the heavy sweat that had covered their skin. 

As Ichigo pulled out he layed across Renji's chest. He sighed. He inhaled his scent, the smell of cinnamon and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

As they feel asleep in each others arms both their minds were on the same thing. 

What will this lead to? 

And Renji was so happy that Ichigo had decided to take the lead and make this moment happen. 

Both of their lives had changed just then. In the best and most pleasurable way. 


	2. The Next Morning

Ichigo smiled, smelling the sweet scent of Renji. He nuzzled his lovers chest, trying to get closer to him.  
Renji woke to the feeling of movement beside him, he tightened his arms around Ichigo.  
They stayed like this for a bit longer, not wanting to break the contact, Ichigo ran his hand through Renji's long, red hair, he pulled it making Renji sigh.  
Ichigo smiled at the sound, "So about yesterday..." He said almost embarrassed.  
Renji smiled, blush brushed across his face, Ichigo ran his thumb across his lovers cheek, feeling the heat under the skin.  
Renji opened his mouth but closed it. He paused for a second then tried again. "It was... unexpected... but I enjoyed myself, and I think you did to." a small smile crossed his lips, Ichigo could tell it was genuine.   
Ichigo rolled his eyes, he tried to hide his face from Renji seeing the bright blush that scorched across his nose and cheeks.  
He smiled "Shut up... maybe I did." The last part was a whisper.  
Renji smiled and sat up, his back popping, he stretched, he felt strong hands on his back, he sighed feeling them kneed into his tight muscles.   
Renji was surprised at how skilled Ichigo was, he smiled, "Man, I'd love to put those hands to some... other use."   
Renji laughed when he felt the hands on his back stop.   
He turned to see ichigo with his arms folded, his face red hot.  
Renji turned completely around and grabbed Ichigo's arms and wrapped them around his neck then wrapped his own arms around the other mans waist, he planted his lips firmly on his lover's lips.  
Ichigo melted, feeling Renji's lips on his own, a sigh escaping between their lips.  
After what seemed like forever they broke apart, panting and gasping for air.   
During their battle for dominance Renji had won, he was sprawled across ichigo, one leg between the other's legs while he straddled the other's leg, his hardening member pressing against Ichigo's thigh.  
Ichigo went to grab at Renji's boxers, he hooked his thumbs under the band and was about to pull down but Renji grabbed his hands, an evil smile crossing his face.   
Renji sat up, he found his hair band and loosely pulled back his hair, a strand falling over his right eye and a large patch falling over his left ear.  
Renji stretched and looked like he was about to go in for more but then, "Well, I'm hungry." He said standing up, leaving a frustrated ichigo laying in bed a little confused.  
"What the hell?" Ichigo said, the irritation easily coming through.   
Renji smiled, walking out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.   
Ichigo sprung up, he flash stepped up behind Renji and was about to wrap his arms around Renji's waist but Renji was ready and flash stepped to the kitchen.   
Ichigo fell to the floor. "You bastard!" He yelled, just a second later he heard Renji laughing from the kitchen.  
Ichigo stepped into the kitchen rubbing his left cheek and his nose still red from the impact.  
Renji snickered, Ichigo shot him a glare.  
"What's your problem? Mad cuz you didn't get some this morning?..." Renji laughed then jumped back, avoiding one of Ichigo's fists flying at his face.  
"No... just pissed cuz my face hurts, didn't have to make me shit whip my face." Ichigo said scowling.  
Renji smiled, "Keeping you one your toes, you don't know what I'm gonna do next." He flash stepped behind Ichigo and kissed him on the back of the neck, making Ichigo shiver.  
Ichigo tried to reach for him but Renji flash stepped back to where he was before, a sly smile on his face.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, Renji smiling while Ichigo scowls, secretly hiding a smile that dares to play at his lips.  
Renji laughed when he sees the smile turn up the corners of Ichigo's lips.  
Renji turns to the fridge, laughing inwardly when he hears Ichigo sigh, "Well what do you want? I'm making breakfast."  
He raises an eyebrow at what Renji says, "Well if you are gonna deny me sex then I am NOT denying food."  
Ichigo sat down at the table, thinking about what he wanted for breakfast, "Eggs, any type of eggs sounds good." Renji nodded, reaching in the fridge grabbing the carton, a bag of cheddar cheese slices and some bacon.  
He turns on the stove and sits a pan on a burner, letting it get hot, cracking the eggs and stirring them till they were mixed, adding some salt, pepper and milk to them.  
He pops the bacon into the oven and waits for a bit.  
After a few minutes he turns the slices and puts them back in for a few more minutes, the smell of bacon filling the kitchen.  
Next he puts on the eggs letting them set for a moment before he puts the sliced cheese and crumbled bacon in the middle.   
After the omelet is done he folds it three times and sets it in a plate,handing it to Ichigo.   
By the time Renji is done making his omelet it done Ichigo is done with his,downing the last bit of his orange juice and taking it all to the sink to wash it and the couple of pans.   
When Ichigo is done washing all of the plates, pans and cups he sits down with Renji at the table.   
"That was great, I cant cook for crap... Thank you." Ichigo said. He kissed Renji on the lips.   
Renji stands, pulling Ichigo with him, not breaking the kiss.   
He wraps his arms around Ichigo's hips, he softly bites the other mans lip. A shiver runs down Ichigo's back.  
Renji flash steps with Ichigo to the bedroom,still Kissing him.  
Ichigo cracks his eyes open and smiles against Renji's lips, their bedroom was a very welcome sight to him at the moment.   
Renji broke the kiss to slip Ichigo's shirt over his head letting it fall to the floor. He does the same to his shirt.   
They slip apart to pull down their boxers, their erections slowly lifting, still not standing to full attention.   
Renji pushed Ichigo down on the bed, "Lay down flat." Renji says, Ichigo does add he's told.   
"Have you ever tried the 69 position?" Renji asks.   
Ichigo replies only with a stiff, nervous shake of the head indicating that he hasn't.   
Ichigo had only been with two people, once with Orihime and that was just a date that went to them coming back to his house, having a few drinks and her sleeping on the couch.  
The other was with Rukia who had cornered him on his eighteenth birthday and drug him to her room of the Kuchiki Manor, locking the doors, puting a privacy shield up, pushing him down and the bed and simply told him she was tired of seeing him as a virgin.  
Ichigo finally snapped out of his thoughts to feel Renji's mouth capturing his hard member.   
He looked up to see Renji's long erection staring at him above his head, precum coming from the head.  
Ichigo licked his lips and took Renji's cock into his mouth, moaning as Renji sucked hard on his own erection.  
They sucked and licked for a few more minutes, experimenting with what felt good.   
They could both feel the familiar building in their groins, the heat that was building, about to peak.  
They tried to hold it back, but the way they were moaning around their erections, the way it sent vibrations down the shafts, it was to much for the both of them.  
Ichigo rolled his tongue on the underside of the head of Renji's cock. Renji bit down lightly on his lovers shaft, at that moment they climaxed together. Filling the other's mouth, they both swallowed the loads, both tasting the salty sweetness, savoring it. Milking the other for as much as they could.  
Renji rolled off of Ichigo and climbed up beside him to wrap his arms around his lover.  
They kissed, tasting each other. Their flavors mixing.  
Ichigo climbed on top of Renji grinding his erection into Renji's hip, nipping at his lovers neck.  
They pushed into each other, their erections slowly growing back to full length again. They grabbed each other, pumping their cocks to full hardness.   
They kept up the pace, they started pumping into each others hands, panting and sweating.  
Their arms were getting tired, so hurriedly they changed hands, picking up the pace.   
They kneeled across from each other, Kissing, sucking, thrusting into each other's hands.   
They laid down again, Ichigo on top of Renji's hips.   
Renji grabbed the lube and massaged his erection, coating it in the thick, slick liquid.   
He took the remaining lube and rubbed it over Ichigo's cock, massaging it hard, veins swelling under the skin.   
Ichigo couldn't take it any longer, he impaled himself fully onto Renji's cock, moaning loudly at the welcome intrusion. Their bodies connecting in the most intimate way.   
Renji arched his back, Ichigo was so tight.   
They stayed still for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of their connection.   
Renji closed his eyes, keeping still,letting Ichigo get used his size.   
Ichigo slowly started to raise himself off of Renji's cock, he stopped when he got to the head. He paused, then slammed himself back down. They both stiffened.  
Ichigo smiled when he saw the expressions crossing Renji's face.   
He repeated this a few more times, after the sixth time Renji was a sweating, panting mess. Ichigo wasn't far from it either. His cheeks were flushed and the hair on his forehead was sticking to his face.   
"Sit up."Ichigo said. Renji did as he was told.   
Ichigo grabbed the other man's shoulders, planted his feet and picked up his speed.   
"Holy shiiiit..." Was the only thing that came from Renji. His head was back, he griped the sheets, his toes curled.   
Ichigo smiled, he picked up his pace more.   
He couldn't hold on much longer.   
Renji was in heaven, every movement was bliss. Every time he would touch Ichigo it felt like electricity coursing through his fingers.   
He was meeting Ichigo's thrusts halfway. The heat between them growing, their spiritual pressure was growing.   
There was a red and blue haze in the room.   
Ichigo was going faster; feeling his release close at hand.   
Renji reached up worth one hand and pumped Ichigo's straining member making Ichigo cry out.   
At that moment Renji felt it, he released everything he had into Ichigo, his spiritual pressure spiking.   
Ichigo felt the spike of his lovers spiritual pressure and him being filled. He threw his head back and moaned, his climax taking him.  
They rode out their climaxes together, finally collapsing on the bed still connected.   
They stayed like this for a few minutes until Renji slid out of Ichigo.   
They cuddled on the bed for a bit longer.   
Renji got up, holding out his hand for Ichigo to take.   
"Come on, let's clean up... Let's take this to the bathroom." He gave Ichigo a wink. He took Renji's hand.   
Ichigo was surprised when Renji picked him up. "Hey, I can walk!" He exclaimed.   
"I know that your legs MUST be tired." Renji replied playfully.   
Ichigo was about to deny it but his legs were tingling and twitchy.   
Renji smiled and kissed his lover, biting his bottom lip, sucking on it. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door with his foot.   
The only sounds was a small moan followed by the water spilling from the faucet.   
Their fun was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the wait, my profile messed up and I finally got it fixed :/ anyways... here's another chapter. It's been a while.

Renji turned the water on in the shower, not waiting to feel what the temperature was, he pulled the tab and the water spilled from the top faucet. He turned his attention back to Ichigo.  
He turned around to face the other man, his face flushed and his eyes dark, he looked delicious, Renji licked his lips and grabbed the smaller man by the waist and pulled till they were touching.  
He caressed the soft skin on Ichigo's cheek, brushing the hair out of his face, staring into his brown eyes, slowly leaning in till his lips touched the other's.  
Renji heard a gasp and Ichigo pushed into him more, he felt as hands snaked up his back, grabbing a fist full on hair and tugging, forcing his head up, a second later he felt teeth bite down on the pulse point in his throat, not enough to break skin but enough to definitely leave a mark.  
Ichigo could feel that familiar sensation in the back of his mind at that moment, that bite of sharp, dark reitsu. He stiffened, knowing who's it belonged to.  
"No not now." Ichigo groaned, feeling the Hollow 's powers clawing, trying to break free.  
*Ohhh, this is interesting!* Ichigo heard the Hollow snicker. He gritted his teeth fighting back.  
"Ichigo, are you ok?" Renji was watching him, feeling the odd spiritual pressure rolling off of him, it felt so familiar, but it felt like Ichigo's but somehow darker, fiercer.   
Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, "Yes, give me a minute... The Hollow is giving me hell."   
Renji nodded, but didn't step back, he kept his hands on the other man. Then before he realized it, the words were already coming out, "Let him out... maybe he just wants to play." He felt it then, the dark bite in spiritual pressure, it was a full power, a strong force that made it hard to breath.   
Ichigo's eyes opened, Renji stared. Those eyes, they were Ichigo's, but at the same time they weren't, the brown was replaced with gold and the whites of his eyes were black, and the way they looked back at him was well, wild. Not quite a glare but he looked like he was looking through to his soul.   
*Ooohhh, Renji, are you sure you can handle me?*   
He laughed and it was a crazed sound.  
*I'm not like Ichigo, I don't just mess around---* He leaned in and licked at Renji's ear, making him shiver, ---*Me... Renji, oh Renji, I fuck.*   
For whatever reason, this turned Renji on, he shivered, letting out a soft whimper.   
A whine escaped his lips as the Hollow grabbed him hard, at the same time sinking his teeth into his shoulder, slightly drawing blood.   
Renji shivered but he straighten up, he wouldn't be overpowered by a hollow, even if it was a semi friend. He grabbed the back of the other man's neck, pulling him into a kiss, plunging his tongue into the other's mouth.  
The Hollow hissed around the intruder, pushing back with his own tongue.   
Renji dig his nails into the other's skin, he didn't draw blood, this was Ichigo's body after all, he didn't want the boy hurting later.  
Just then, Ichigo's spiritual pressure wavered, changing in color and strength.  
Renji watched as a fragment of a mask formed over Ichigo's left eye, but the other eye was beginning to clear, the brown beginning to darken the gold.   
Ichigo pulled away slightly, taking his hand and grabbing the mask, pulling it off, crushing it in his hand.  
Renji smirked, looking into the real eyes of his lover, watching as the haze in Ichigo's eyes cleared and he looked back into his eyes.  
"Welcome back." Renji's smirk grew wider as Ichigo's mind processed what had just happened.   
"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ichigo panicked, seeing the bite mark on Renji's shoulder, going into doctor mode.   
The taller man chuckled, "Na, I coulda handled him." He leaned in and kissed the smaller man's forehead.   
"I don't know what happened, I heard you speak, then... nothing." Ichigo trailed off, seeing that his hand was still firmly wrapped around Renji's still erect penis, his face going red all the way to his ears, embarrassment taking over.   
Renji noticed and a little huff of a laugh escaped his nose, he pushed his hips forward, Ichigo gulped, still flustered from the hollows appearance.   
The redhead leaned in and lightly brushed his lips to Ichigo's trying to make him open up more.  
Ichigo kissed him back, slowly pumping his hand up and down Renji's hard shaft.   
*Come on you little pussy, show him that you mean it, or do I have to come out again.* Ichigo heard the Hollow growled in the back of his mind, his reitsu flaring up again. "No, stay the hell out of this!" Ichigo growled back.  
Renji felt the other man stiffen again.   
He stepped back. Watching for any changes, but when Ichigo opened his eyes they were the same.   
"Come on, let's take a shower." Renji whispered, getting in the shower, thankfully the water was turned on cold so there was still a lot of hot water left.  
Ichigo got in behind him. Grabbing the shampoo, wetting his hair, rubbing in the soap till it built to a think lather.  
The redhead washed his hair, brushing out the tangles that he found.  
Ichigo grabbed a washcloth and began washing Renji's back, making the bigger man purr. He scrapped his nail down his back.  
Renji grabbed another washcloth and began washing the other man.  
within minutes they were done, getting the soap off.   
Renji turned the water off, turning to grab a towel to dry Ichigo off with. Once he was done Ichigo returned the favor.  
Renji quickly braided his hair, Ichigo rubbed the towel over his head.   
They quickly got dressed.

TIME SKIP~~~~

Ichigo was still flustered from earlier, the fact that the Hollow broke through was a disturbing thought.  
The hollow's need to piss him off at the worst of times was really starting to annoy him.  
*But King, you get all the action, all I get to do is sit back here and beat one off while you get the real thing!*  
Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes, trying to get that picture out of his mind.  
He then heard the deep voice of his Zanpakuto, "You disgust me..." Zangetsu floated into his vision, smirking at the White creature. The Hollow gritted his teeth, he lunged at Zangetsu, but he had anticipated this, he grabbed the creature by the throat, slamming it to the ground.  
The Hollow choked, trying to breath, *You BASTARD!!* He clawed at him, "Don't think you can attack me, we both know I can take you down now without even unsheathing my sword." Zangetsu's voice was thick with threat, he squeezed the Hollow's throat one last time before letting go, smirking as the Hollow coughed, cursing, unintelligible words spilling out.  
"ICHIGO?" Renji waved his hand in front of the younger man's face, "Hellooo?" He poked Ichigo's forehead.   
The younger man swatted at his hand, "I'm fine, just listening to these two fight, trying to figure out what the deal is with the Hollow." He smiled at Renji trying to reassure him.   
"Well now that you are with us... let's get something to eat, Spaceman." Renji dodged the punch that he knew was coming, smirking as Ichigo grumbled.   
"Asshole..." Ichigo punched him in the shoulder, playfully this time and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
